


Faded By the Years

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses





	Faded By the Years

Two children sat on the sofa, curled up against their mother's side as they pulled at her hands.   
"Tell it again!" the girl demanded, and the boy held his stuffed duck closer, quietly looking up with pleading eyes. The woman laughed.  
"Alright! Settle down."   
The two settled down and the boy's thumb crept towards his mouth, while his sister crossed her legs and grinned widely.  
"Once upon a time, there was a little girl, who was told by her parents that dreams turned real if you had them a lot, and that somewhere everywhere is connected. She liked this well enough until she had a dream too much about a scaly monster that she only saw when it wanted to be seen. She was scared, and the monster was happy, while her parents told her that it was just a nightmare."   
The little girl shivered and the boy hid his face a little, hugging his duck very tightly.  
"Are you sure this isn't too scary for you, James?" she asked gently, and he nodded, while the girl stuck her lip out a little. It was obvious she thought him a scaredy cat.  
"Then one night, when the monster went away through the closet door, the closet door opened and a big, fluffy monster came through - he was so clumsy, he tripped over everything! The girl could see that where her closet was, there was instead a big place....so she followed him out of her room."  
"It was another place entirely! There were monsters everywhere and one monster with a big eye. The monster seemed scared of her at first, but he ended up taking her home in a bag. All the monsters thought that children were infectious, that they had germs - and the little girl had to be kept a secret."   
The two children listened eagerly.  
"She and the other monster went to go find her closet door, because that was how monsters found children, and when they did, they were chased by the scaly monster and the fluffy monster's boss! But the fluffy monster protected her, and took her back to her room....and a week later, the fluffy monster reappeared in her room to make her laugh, and make her dream happy again!"   
She hugged them close, secretly safe in the knowledge that any monster going through the twins closet door would not be trying to make them scream. Sully had made sure of that with his new regime, and thanks to the (now older, but not yet grey, still the same lovable Sully) monster, no creeping scaly beast was going to scare her children when they laid their head on a pillow.  
Boo smiled, as she hugged her blinking and almost asleep children, and especially at James - a little fluffy-haired boy, named after a very brave person indeed.

And from the closet, a (lighter shade of blue with the years) monster watched with soft eyes, and shut the door.


End file.
